Moon Wolf furry adventure in MLP
by undeadblackwolfwarrior
Summary: this is a furry with my main OC so enjoy. by the way there will be allot of love making. some ocs that is in this story is my friends.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a nice little furry story with Moon Wolf and my friend oc Shadow Strom.**

 **-Chapter 1: The plot part 1-**

"Twilight I' m sending you and two guards to ponyville." Celestia said.

"Who's going with me to ponyville?" Twilight asked her teacher.

"A weapons master Moon Wolf, and an assassin master Shadow Storm." Celestia said.

"Shadow Storm." Twilight said blushing because she in love with him.

"So go get your helper and let's go." Shadow Storm said.

"Well we need to get going." Moon Wolf said. They went outside. Moon Wolf grab Spike, and Shadow Storm garb Twilight around the wrist. The boys toke off. When Moon Wolf toke off the breeze from his wings kick up some dust and leaves. But when Shadow Storm toke off not a thing kick up. It toke them an hour to get to ponyville.

-Ponyville-

"Ok, Shadow you stay with Twilight. I'll go make sure things are safe." Moon Wolf said.

"Ok, let's go Twilight." Shadow Storm said.

"OK." Twilight said blushing.

Moon Wolf was walking around ponyville. When he saw a house on the cliff."Hey that place will be perfect for Shadow." Moon Wolf said in his head. He was now walking at the edge of the everfree forest. When he see a cottage ten feet into the forest."Hey maybe I and Shadow Storm live here in ponyville. Because I think Celestia is going to have Twilight live here." He said in his head. It was noon now he started to walk to town hall. He meets up with Twilight and Shadow Storm." So are they ready?" Moon Wolf asked.

"Yeah!" Twilight said.

"Nice dress Twilight" Moon Wolf said to Twilight.

"Thank you." Twilight said.

"Nice suite Shadow Storm. Ha ha ha." Moon Wolf said laughing.

"Not cool man." Shadow Storm said. Just then horns sound. Celestia was doing her thing.

"Hey is it just me or is it getting dark?" Shadow Storm said.

"Yes ready your weapon." Moon Wolf said. Shadow Storm ready his two short swords while Moon Wolf ready his spear and shield. Night Mare Moon shows up. She uses two spells. One went at Moon Wolf, and at Twilight. Moon Wolf block the spell with his shield and Shadow Storm the other with his two swords. "You guys ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, Shadow Storm?" Twilight said.

"Yeah, I'll stay here. You go get her." Shadow Storm said. Rainbow Dash and Moon Wolf both toke off after Night Mare Moon.

"Hey you, you use a weapon before?" Moon Wolf asked the Pegasus that followed him.

"No, and my name is Rainbow Dash." Rainbow Dash said.

"Fine here a spear." Moon Wolf said while throwing a spear at Rainbow Dash. She caught the spear and tries to keep up with Moon Wolf and the attacker. But fell behind.

"You will not catch me." Night Mare Moon said. Moon Wolf got in front of Night Mare Moon and had his sword to her throat. She teleported away.

"Dang she got away." Moon Wolf said. He then saw Rainbow Dash.

"Hey what happen?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"She got away." Moon Wolf said. They started too had back. Where every pony was trying to find out what happen.

"Your back. Did you get her?" Shadow Storm said.

"No she got away. Hey remember the windows in the castle?" Moon Wolf said.

"Yeah why?" Shadow Storm asked.

"Look I think we have one of the elements of harmony. I think Twilight is one of the users. We just need together the other five." Moon Wolf said.

"I think your right." Shadow Storm said.

"We keep this from Twilight. Let her find it out herself." Moon Wolf said.

"Ok." Shadow Storm said.

"Now let's change into our correct armour and meet up at the forest. I think the other five will show themselves." Moon Wolf said. They split up and meet up at the everfree forest.

-Everfree forest-

"So we're here. I had a feeling we will wind-up here." Moon Wolf said.

The end of the chapter but not day.

 **So you guys like this. Hey Octavia will be in a later chapter and you will see why she is one of the pony in the story.**


	2. Chapter 2 the day that Octavia came

**Hey fans thank for the views and now here the next chapter to this story.**

 **-Chapter 2 the plot part 2, the day Octavia comes to town.-**

You guys know what happen in the show the only changes are that Moon Wolf saves Apple Jack on the cliff he gets a broken left wing and arm by the way that got him the element of self sacrifice, and Shadow Storm got the element of hope for being hope to Moon Wolf when he was injuries. When everyone went home and Moon Wolf got the houses for him and Shadow Storm because he got orders that him and his friend are now to live in Ponyville. That was the end of the day.

 **-This is the rest of the story with Octavia-**

It was a stormy night and there was a knocks on the door at Moon Wolf's cabin. Moon Wolf answers the door. There was a mare at the door.

"Do you need something?" Moon Wolf asked her.

"I need a place to stay for tonight." She said.

"OK come in." Moon Wolf said let her in. She walked in put her hood down."Hay is you Shadow Storm's sister Octavia?" he said.

"How did you know that?" Octavia asked.

"He has a photo of you in his wallet and he tells me everything about you. You can stay here if you want to but in the morning I'll take you to your brother ok." Moon Wolf said.

"Ok then *caught*" Octavia said.

"Oh no you are ill?" Moon wolf asked taking her temperature.

"I don't know." Octavia said.

"Your warm sleep on my bed while I sleep on the floor. I will send a note to your bother." Moon Wolf said.

"Ok then." She said while go into the bed. She fell sleep while Moon Wolf watches over her. Moon Wolf wrote a note to his friend. It says his sister is at his place and he wants him to come to his place. He stapes a note to his golden eagle. She flew to Twilight's house because she knows he was there.

-Twilight's house-

The eagle flew down and laded. Then she peak at the window. Twilight answer and toke the note and the eagle inside. She told the eagle he was a sleep but in the morning she gives the note to him and she can go with him in the morning.

The end of the day and chapter.

 **I hope you guys like this chapter but sorry for it being short I'll make up for it in another chapter.**


End file.
